El último adiós
by anastasia-snape-grey
Summary: La batalla de Hogwarts está a punto de ocurrir. Severus y Hermione no tenían la certeza de si ambos saldrían vivos, por lo cual deciden verse una última vez. (ONE-SHOT)


Tenían miedo, y mucho. La voz amenazadora del Señor Tenebroso se podía escuchar desde todos los puntos del castillo, hasta en los sitios más recónditos. Hermione esperaba que Severus cumpliera su promesa de ir a verla a las habitaciones de este último. Habían quedado a la diez con treinta minutos de la noche, y ya llevaba doce minutos retrasado. Estaba preocupada, y no quería pensar que él se acobardaría y no cumpliría su último deseo.

Los minutos pasaban y no aparecía. _¿Y qué si Voldemort lo había asesinado? ¿y si se habían dado cuenta de que era un espía de Albus? ¿y si simplemente, éste no la amaba?_ Ya habían pasado cuarenta y siete minutos, y aún no venía. El reloj de péndulo de la sala de estar no dejaba de sonar. Comenzó a llorar, porque sabía lo incierto del futuro de ambos. Habían pasado por tanto… Hermione recordaba esas noches en las que el profesor regresaba a su habitación ya entrada la noche, con terribles heridas y dolores que apenas le permitían andar. La chica se pasaba todo el resto de la madrugada limpiando los cortes, e intentando que Severus no se diera cuenta de las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotarle por los ojos. Él odiaba que los demás le tuvieran lástima, y en realidad, eso es no es lo que sentía Hermione por él, pero era más que obvio, que éste lo maliterpretaría.

Unos pasos que ya conocía se acercaron, y antes de que ésta pudiera levantarse a abrir la puerta, el hombre que esperaba entró a la habitación con gran estrépito. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y algunos cortes en las mejillas. Hermione corrió hacia él y le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos.

- ¡Severus! Pensé que nunca vendrías, que no cumplirías tu prom… - fue callada por los labios de su hombre, quien la tomó de la cintura y la pegó con algo de brusquedad hacia la pared de la sala.

Hermione correspondió su beso con urgencia y una desesperación que nunca habría creído que sentiría. Ambos jadearon por la falta de aire, y se separaron por unos segundos. Severus la tenía apretada a su cuerpo, y pegó su frente a la de ella. Respiraba con dificultad.

- Hermione… lo siento, las cosas se ven peor de lo que pensé – susurró casi incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a empañarse por las lágrimas, y éstas comenzaron a descender por su rostro. El profesor se la secó rápidamente con el pulgar, y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, de manera urgida y apasionada. Sus manos de colaron por debajo de la blanca blusa de Hermione, tocando todo a su paso, mientras ella desabotonaba su larga túnica. Severus, pegándola aún más a la pared de mármol, levantó sus piernas y las colocó alrededor de su cintura. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, y él la llevó a trompicones a su habitación, mientras en el camino se iban quitando los zapatos sin dejar de besarse.

La depositó sobre su cama, y luego de sacarse la túnica se colocó sobre ella. Siguieron besándose, y Severus solo dejó sus labios, para deslizarlos sobre su cuello y quitarle la blusa. Hermione rodó para quedar sobre él, y se dispuso a quitarle los pantalones. Tocó el bulto de sus bóxers que cada vez se hacía mayor, y el profesor gimió en respuesta. Severus la tomó del brazo, para quedar sobre ella otra vez. Besó su clavícula, y siguió por su vientre plano y níveo, hasta llegar a sus pantalones, los cual hizo desaparecer con un hechizo.

Al estar otra vez a la altura de la chica, besó su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, hasta llegar a su boca que reclamaba su atención. La tomó de las caderas y deslizó una mano hasta su espalda para quitarle el brasier. Hermione le ayudó pasando sus brazos por cada uno de los tirantes, y Severus no tardó en posar sus labios sobre ambos pezones erectos por la excitación. Fue por el izquierdo, lamiéndolo con suavidad, mientras tomaba el derecho con una mano y lo estimulaba con el pulgar.

- Seveeeeeerus, ¡por favor! - la chica gemía.

- ¿Por favor qué, Hermione?

- Ya lo sabes. ¡Aaahhh!

Dicho esto, su alumna le sacó los bóxers y los lanzó a algún lugar de la habitación. Severus tenía sus labios entre sus pechos e iba dejando una estela de saliva hacia su vientre. Al llegar, a sus bragas, las tomó con ambas manos y tiró hacia cada lado, destrozándolas completamente. Posó su barbilla incipiente sobre su monte de Venus, lo cual enviaba escalofríos a la chica, excitándola aún más. Con sus manos, tomó cada uno de sus pliegues, y observó lo preparada que estaba. Suspiró sobre ella, enviándole una brisa fría a esa delicada zona. Hermione gemía en respuesta. El pecho de Snape se hinchó de orgullo, por saber que todo aquello, era por él. Acercó su rostro a su vulva, y sus labios se pasearon a lo largo de sus pliegues, sin tocar su clítoris.

- ¡Severuuuuus! ¡Aaahhhh!

Tomó su pulgar, se lo metió a la boca, y luego lo posó sobre su clítoris, ya hinchado por la excitación, mientras soplaba sobre la zona. Metió dos dedos dentro de la muchacha, y comprobó lo preparada que ya estaba.

- ¡Hazlo ya! – gemía su mujer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y después de besar su clítoris, se posicionó sobre ella. La miró largamente a los ojos, y se quedó un momento así. Con sus manos unidas, pecho contra pecho, diciéndose con la mirada todo lo que sabían que tenían que decirse, pero que el tiempo no se los permitía.

- Te amo, Severus. Por favor, recuérdalo – le dijo la chica mientras sus lágrimas volvían a empapar sus mejillas.

- Yo también te amo, Hermione – dijo a su vez mientras besaba aquellas lágrimas. – No sabes lo mucho que significas para mí.

Y con esto, llevó su mano derecha a su miembro, dirigiéndolo a su entrada. Jugueteó un poco con la punta de éste, con el clítoris de la chica, y cuando ésta colocó ambas piernas en su cintura, se adentró en ella completamente. Ambos gimieron.

Severus comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, no queriendo lastimarla, mientras la chica le besaba el rostro con suavidad.

- ¡Más rápido, Severus! ¡Aaahahhhhhh!

- Tus deseos son órdenes, amor.

De esta manera, puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione, mientras esta llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho, estimulando su pezón con fuerza. Severus, al darse cuenta de ello, llevó su mano izquierda al lugar donde sus cuerpos se conectaban, y acarició el clítoris de la chica, mientras ésta se contraía de placer.

- ¡Ohhhhhhhhh, Dios!

- Creo… que… es… una… comparación… - gimió - …¡acertada!... ¡Aaahhh! – hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la chica.

- ¡Sigue, oh, sigue! ¡Más rápido, más fuerte!... ¡Aaahhhh!

Hermione tomó sus manos, y poniéndolas en su cadera, rodó para quedar sobre él y cabalgarlo. Severus gimió al sentir cómo la chica apretaba sus músculos interiores, y lo llevaba al paraíso. Acarició su cadera, y comenzó a marcar el ritmo perfecto. La chica colocó un brazo sobre su pecho, y con su mano izquierda acarició su propio clítoris.

- Heeeeermioneee, ¡me vengooo!

- ¡Ohhh Dios, también yo!

Severus con la poca energía que le quedaba, la tomó bruscamente y la deslizó bajo ella, para poder tomar el control nuevamente. La embistió con rapidez, una dos, tres veces, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax gimiendo el nombre del otro.

- ¡HERMIONEEEE, TE AMO!

- ¡OHH, TE AMO SEVERUS!

El profesor se quedó un momento sobre Hermione, cuidando de no aplastarla, mientras la besaba en los labios. Se giró hacia un lado con ella encima, y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, aún con su miembro dentro de la chica. Hermione trazaba círculos con su dedo índice sobre su pecho. Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotarle de los ojos otra vez, pero pudo controlarse, y besó a Severus en el cuello.

- Tengo miedo Severus.

- Yo también, pero aún conservo la esperanza de que podamos salir vivos de ésta.

- Eso espero, Severus, eso espero.

Hermione despertó con sus propios sollozos, y sintió que un brazo la apretaba con firmeza. Asustada, se giró, y con algo de sorpresa, observó que se trataba de un preocupado Severus.

- ¡Estás aquí! – dijo rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

- Estoy aquí, Hermione, estoy aquí. ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo besándole la frente.

- Soñé que… que… – no conseguía hablar por el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

- ¿Qué has soñado, cariño? – replicó acariciándole la espalda

- Que era la batalla, y nos estábamos despidiendo. Y al parecer ambos moriríamos – dijo echándose a llorar otra vez.

- Ohh - dejó escapar un suspiro de preocupación antes de abrazarla más fuerte contra su pecho.

- Bueno... pues, aquí estoy, y fue solo una pesadilla Hermione. Aquí estoy, la batalla fue hace unos cuatro años, y ambos estamos vivos cariño.

- ¡Cierto, gracias a Dios! ¡Oh, Severus! No sé qué haría sin ti… - dijo jadeando sobre su pecho.

- Te amo Hermione, y aquí estoy – le respondió, y besó en los labios, mientras ambos caían nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
